Surreptitious Admirer
}} Kubota is aggravated by the elevation of House Kato, and leaves Therkla to deal with Hinjo. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Hinjo ◀ ▶ * Qarr ◀ ▶ * Therkla ◀ ▶ * Kubota ◀ ▶ Transcript Daimyo Kubota: Hinjo! This is a travesty! Lord Hinjo: That's LORD Hinjo, Kubota. Elan: Yeah! Hinjo: Shush, Elan. Kubota: You cannot promote two filthy infantrymen to the nobility! Hinjo: I certainly can, provided the Twelve Gods agree. Kubota: But there is a certain refined behavior that comes hand-in-hand with the aristocracy that two common soldiers will never grasp. Elan: Oh yeah? And does this sending ninja assassin guys after Hinjo in the middle of a battle count as "refined behavior"? Kubota: This again? Kubota: As I patiently explained to the magistrate, those assassins were obviously sent by one of my rivals, and only claimed to work for me as part of an intricate plan to frame me. Kubota: Since they are now dead and can no longer be directly questioned, I suppose we will never know who was behind such a treasonous act. Kubota: That WAS your only evidence of my involvement, wasn't it? Hinjo: Technically, yes. Elan: But... that's just a loopyhole! We KNOW you did it!! Kubota: I have better things to do with my time than stand here and be insulted by some foreigner. Kubota: I am returning to my ship. Elan: Ooooo, I hate that guy! Why can't we throw him in jail? Hinjo: Because we have yet to prove that he's done anything wrong. The only magistrate who escaped the city says there's not even enough evidence to warrant a trial. Hinjo: There will be a day when Kubota will be brought to justice, but not today. Hinjo: As long as he controls the most powerful house—and has the backing of so many other families—any accusation without enough evidence would surely lead to civil war. Elan: But you're, like, the king! Or something! Hinjo: I wish it were that simple. But just because I'm ruler doesn't give me the right to circumvent the written laws. Hinjo: Otherwise, I'm no better than my uncle. Elan: What was so bad about your uncle? Qarr (off-panel): Can you hear me, Therkla? Therkla: Yes, your telepathy is coming through loud and clear. Qarr (off-panel): Has Kubota left the vessel? Therkla: Yes, all goes to plan. Hinjo has had several drinks, and is guarded only by the Northerner. Qarr (off-panel): Which one? Therkla: The human with the golden hair. Therkla: And sparkling blue eyes... creamy skin... Qarr (off-panel): Uh, yes, well... I'll order the attack. Therkla: ...lithe but well-muscled body... inviting lips... Qarr (off-panel): I'm not sure I'm comfortable with where this reconaissance[sic] is headed... Trivia * Kubota's ninjas attempt to assassinate Hinjo in #453. * This is the second appearance of Therkla and the first time we learn her name. * This is the second off-panel appearance of Qarr, who we have yet to see or have named. External Links * 503}} View the comic * 62535}} View the discussion thread Category:The Azurite Fleet at Sea